Thank You
by GunBunnyCentral
Summary: Beka has a bad day just post-'It Makes A Lovely Light.' Rommie helps make it better...


****

Title: Thank You  
**Author:** Margaret Brown, aka Andromeda Valentine  
**Fandom:** Andromeda  
**Pairing:** Beka/Rommie  
**Rating:** PG  
**Status:** New (02/28/03); complete  
**Archive:** Yes to list archives, anyone else please ask first.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!!  
**E-mail address for feedback:** andromeda_valentine@hotmail.com  
**Series/Sequel:** None  
**Other Websites:** Crimson Redd -   
**Disclaimers:** Not mine, and likely never will be; Beka and Rommie belong to Tribune, and the song Thank You belongs to Dido Armstrong...

****

Summary: Beka has a bad day just post-'It Makes A Lovely Light.' Rommie helps make it better...

****

Notes: This is for my friend Julia, who loves my songfics and my femmeslash and gets both here because she's in dire need of warm fuzzies right now. *hugs* The song is the ever-uplifting 'Thank You' by Dido, off her album No Angel.

****

Warnings: Non-explicit femmeslash, and lots of warm fluffiness...

********************

__

My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I  
got out of bed at all.  
The morning rain clouds up my window,   
and I can't see at all -  
and even if I could, it'd all be gray,  
but your picture on my wall,  
it reminds me that it's not so bad.  
It's not so bad...

The day *starts* bad, like so many of them have since I got myself screwed up on Flash. I tossed and turned all night, kept awake by the random twinges and muscle cramps that never seem to go away, and it's only made worse by the fact that I can't even have coffee because the caffeine only makes them worse.

So, instead, I sip at some nasty herbal tea Trance prescribed and feel it grow colder and nastier with each sip as I stare morosely out the Maru's windows at the vast featureless expanse of space around this backwater Drift...

Then I catch a glimpse of her reflection in the window, and things brighten for just a nanosecond.

__

I drank too much last night, got bills to pay -  
my head just feels in pain.  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today,  
I'm late for work again,  
and even if I'm there,   
they'll all imply that I might not last the day...  
And then you call me, and it's not so bad...  
It's not so bad...

Unfortunately, it doesn't last. To top everything off, I made the huge mistake of accidentally partying *way* too hard last night, trying just to break the tedium *and* get a little sleep, and now have a massive hangover that's making that damned tea about a million times worse than normal.

Due to that oh-so-familiar hammering in my head, I've also missed the launch window for our trip back to the Andromeda while trying to jump through the bizarre series of hoops that passes for permission to depart around here, and it'll be another week before the next one. (Yep, *so* majorly backwater...)

I called Dylan, who was all smiles and "don't-worry-about-it"s while somehow making me want to just knock him one upside the face. I am *so* sick of being coddled and condescended to like I can't do my freakin' job anymore - I'm a recovering addict, damn it, not an invalid, and I *need* my normal routine just to keep from crawling out of my own skin right now...

Then a small hand settles on my shoulder, giving me a slight squeeze of reassurance that once again makes everything disappear as I take her hand in mine.

__

And I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life...  
And, oh, just to be with you is having the best day of my life...

I plant a small kiss on her palm, smiling for the first time the entire morning. "I'll be all right, babe, I'm just... edgy. I think I just need to get out of here for a while..."

So she sends me off to do a little shopping and strolling, complete with a list of things for dinner tonight.

Shopping done, I decide on a quick stroll through the Drift gardens to maybe snag a few flowers. It's not as pretty as Trance's, but it's strangely almost as relaxing, and I grab a bench to sit and unwind for a few minutes before heading back.

Unfortunately, with Valentine luck, I pick the bench right between two sprinklers that both decide to malfunction at once...

__

Push the door, I'm home at last,   
and I'm soaking through and through.  
Then you handed me a towel, and all I see is you -  
and even if my house falls down now,  
I wouldn't have a clue,  
because you're near me...

The look on her face when I stumble back into the Maru would be priceless, if I wasn't cold, miserable, and dripping all over the deck.

She runs to fetch a towel and starts drying me off, and is finally unable to hold in her laughter anymore when our eyes finally meet. With that, a sense of the comic absurdity of it all hits home, and I end up laughing with her, reveling in the simple comfort of her presence as she helps me out of my wet clothes.

__

And I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life...  
And, oh, just to be with you is having the best day of my life...

Her comforting takes a distinctly more hands-on approach after that, and I find myself drifting off her in arms after, finally drained of all the nervous tension I'd been carrying.

__

And I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life...  
And, oh, just to be with you is having the best day of my life...

I pull her closer to me, sleepily murmuring the words I never thought I'd ever again say and mean. "Love you, Rommie..."


End file.
